


These Angels' wings have fallen

by Kiri_Kake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake
Summary: Candy (Tala), a demon and the Avatar of Intelligence,  is the eldest in her sweet family of 7, but of course it wouldn't be OM without the 7 human exchange students.While Candy struggles to heal her siblings battle scars, she struggles to keep the 7 humans from ripping each other apart.DISCLAIMERI have changed a few personalities and Names. (For good reason. I don't plan on leaving it that way for long :p)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My personal OC's×Human versions of the demon brothers.
> 
> Bear in mind, that due to having there curse removed the brothers personalities were changed to more humane ones.

"That's ridiculous.", the eldest Avatar of Intelligence, Candy or Tala, mumbled as she sifted through some papers. "Kasumi!? Did you and Dorina go on another shopping spree!?"

"No! I swear this time it was Milo!"

"Milo!?"

The younger demon looked up from her phone and looked around the room. "What? Oh. No, I didn't. I think-"

"Milo!"

The 4 other collective voices rang out.

"What?! Hey! It was Daniel's idea in the first place to get something new?!", the second eldest Sister, the Avatar of Love. Although, she had yet to be in an actual lasting relationship.

"Don't bring me into whatever this is!" The only male of the seven and the third youngest, the Avatar of Annoyance, exclaimed rolling his eyes as he walked into the room.

"But you said my style was crappy!"

"I said your style made you look like a bimbo you idiot."

That was enough to send the older Demon ranting off in another language.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Bolanle exclaimed, she was the fourth eldest, Avatar of Performance, (but she was naturally shy).

"Daniel! I need help with this!" The third sibling, Avatar of satisfaction, exclaimed running back into the room holding her zipper. "It's stuck in my hair." Daniel rolled his eyes and roughly dragged the zipper down and Kasumi wailed in pain. "Daniel!"

He rolled his eyes again and walked away, bumping into his younger sister as he left the room. 

"Hey! At least try and watch where your going.", the second youngest sister exclaimed feeling around for the sheet of paper she had dropped. 

"Oh, sorry Danni."

She nodded and picked up the sheet of paper, strolling across the room and sitting down on a single chair in the corner of the room. The second youngest, Avatar of Song and Dance. Daniella. 

Of all of them, she was the most peaceful when she was in a good mood, (and the family pet).

"Have a meeting right now so I'll be leaving. Bo, you're in charge." 

"Why Bo?! She's gonna make us listen to her weeb shit all day!? Do I look like I wanna do that?!" the youngest, Avatar of Avarice, but definitely not the quietest sister complained.

"Then go to your room and block your ears."

They're not normal. But you probably noticed.

Candy dusted her skirt off and sighed as she stood in front of the large door. She had left her pistol at home, which was a good thing, considering that she was constantly shooting at her siblings (Mostly Kasumi and Doja). 

She reached forward to open the door of the student council room, but before her hand could touch the door it swung open and a man ran right into her, knocking the tall demon over. 

He was about her height, a bit taller. 6'2 perhaps. Maybe shorter.

He quickly jumped up and darted down the hall. She really couldn't care less about who it was.

She stood up and entered the room looking around at the strangers standing with confused looks on their faces.

Wait.

"Diavolo. You didn't."

The Prince of hell looked in her direction and smiled.

"I did."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you out of your mind!? You can't just kidnap six humans!"

"Seven actually. The other one ran away."

"You let them get away!? We're in HELL! He's going to DIE if you don't find HIM!"

Why was he so calm?

"Oh, i have to give these six the talk. Candy dear could you find the last one for me please?"

"For shit's sake! Why do you do this to me!?" she exclaimed taking off her skirt and tossing it to the side. She was wearing black leggings and platform boots that boosted her height from 6' to 6'2. Why did she wear tall heels today?

"I love how prepared you always are!"

"Screw you!"

She walked out of the room, the eyes of other demons looking away. She had a temper and a reputation. Not a good one.

"Hey, you! Did you see a guy run down this hall?" her voice was demanding, her rough Australian accent adding a somewhat intimidating tone to her.

"Uh, yeah. He ran down that hall."

"Thanks."

She strolled down the hall, making a mental note that her hair was way too long. It grew fast. Or had she lost track of time AGAIN? It had to be one of the two.

She could hear the sounds of a fight brewing down the hall, it wasn't unusual. But fights were discouraged.

"What's going on over here?" 

She suppressed a smirk when the lesser demons jumped and quivered in fear, making a path for her to pass through. As soon as they had cleared she could see the human. He looked more angry than traumatized. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey, kid. This is a school full of demons. Are you trying to get killed?"

"You have to send me back now!" he exclaimed as he approached her. 

"Yeah, that's not up to me mate. I'd suggest if you want to live to even see tomorrow, that you come with me."

He seemed a bit scared and nodded in agreement.

"I won't hurt you. I don't take enjoyment in the pain of lesser beings."

He didn't seem very reassured but still followed her back.

"Where are you from?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Wales."

"Your European. I have to say I'm not a fan of your kind. Europeans of ancient times devastated the world with their greed."

"That's ironic coming from a demon."

"Anything good coming from my mouth is going to sound ironic."

She glanced at the blonde. His style of choice was, questionable.

"What's your name?"

"Sawyl Carew."

She nodded and opened the door entering the room.

"I found him."

Diavolo smiled at her before going back to talking to one of the men.

"Well, Sawyl, I hope you enjoy your stay.", she said turning to leave.

"Wait! Candy! I have a favour to ask you. I trust you'll meet my expectations."

Now, what the hell did that man want?

"Could you house these seven men for me?"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked him dead in the eye.

"Have you SEEN my sisters?"

"I think this will be good for them."

Yeah sure. Someone was definitely going to die by the end of the year. She was putting her bets on the shy boy with the champagne-coloured hair. 

"Yeah, sure whatever. But i can't guarantee any of your safety."

"Thank you Candy!"

Bleh. Thank you my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super invested in this, it's mostly me testing out my writing skills with the same characters but with different situations snd personalities. 
> 
> Also, I wanna play around with the personalities of the brothers without their curses.
> 
> Ill dish out the meanings behind their names l8r. And maybe a lil intro on each of my OC's for OM. (Kasumi is my main bitch tho,)

"Okay, so I'm going to say this once. I don't want ANY of you approaching these humans. Especially YOU Kasumi."

"Oh dear sister whatever do you mean?"

Candy touched the gun holster wrapped around her waist and Kasumi backed down.

"Don't talk to them, or look in their direction. This counts for you too Danniella."

The blind girl pursed her lips and turned in another direction.

"Now that's out of the way. These are the seven humans that will be staying with us for the year. Please do introduce yourselves."

The first man to introduce themselves was a dark-haired man with black eyes with a red hue. He held a fake smile, Candy could see through it. He didn't want to be here at all.

"Lucifer Morris. I'm a businessman from England."

What kind of businessman? He looked shady.

Candy turned to the second man, he looked a bit jumpy. Possibly still shook over the sudden change in his environment. 

"And you?"

"M-me?"

She nodded and cleared his through. 

"Madoka Makoto. Umm, I run a Casino."

Quiet, or just soft-spoken? Or just uncomfortable. And from his heavily covered accent, she could tell he was Japanese. Although, his white hair and light blue eyes were uncommon in that race of humans.

The third guy seemed really distracted by his phone, but snapped out of his little trance when one of the girls let out an uncovered, and undignified sneeze.

"Oh, uh... Is it my turn already?"

"Yes.", she replied, trying not to show her irritation.

"Umm I'm Levi, I guess. I'm from the U.S. but I live in Canada with my family. I'm 23. What else can I say?"

"That was good enough.", the fourth man was the one Candy had already met.

"Sawyl Carew. I'm from Welland but I live and work in the U.K. as a journalist."

So he was a journalist? That would explain the air he brought about with him. There were three guys left, the timid looking one spoke next.

"Umm, my name is Asmo. As far as I'm aware I don't have a legal last name, I am a model and I'm from France."

His French accent was dominant, a bit like Milo's, but her's was more sophisticated and polished.

"My name is Beel, this is my twin brother Belphie. We're also from Japan but from the Tokyo region. We recently graduated from secondary school."

They were young. About 19 or 20, what was Diavolo thinking?

"My brother started attending culinary school. I don't really do much. We live by ourselves.", the second one said sheepishly.

Candy nodded and made a mental note to scold the Prince later.

"My name is Candy. I am the oldest here. My sister Milo is the second youngest, then Kasumi, Bolanle, my brother Daniel, Daniella, and Dorina."

"You can just call me Doja!" The smallest piped in.

"Well, I'd like to apologize for our prince dragging you all here without notice. He's a bit, extra to say. But he means you no harm. I'll assume he already told you that you'll be exchange students attending our Academy. You will be staying here at my home. It's a large house so go ahead and find one of the rooms that isn't occupied. Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give them a hand?"

He nodded and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's an old house. Probably older than your grandmother's grandmother. I don't remember when it was made," he babbled in an irritated fashion. "I was only briefed by Candy over the phone so I didn't have time to clean any of the rooms -not like I would have even if she asked- but whatever. The kitchen is always open. Besides the three oldest and occasionally Bo, no one uses it."

Daniel was surprisingly short. He remembered always being put with the younger angels because people mistook him for one of them. Danni had always joked around and said he was vertically challenged. But what did she know? She wasn't much taller herself.

The two were joined by the hip, especially after she had lost her eyesight. It wasn't something he liked to remember but he couldn't deny the incident had happened.

The dark-haired guy chose the room Candy had liked the least. Mainly because of how dark it was and the eerie feeling it gave her. Candy wasn't a fan of dark shades on walls. Her own room was whitewashed with marble slabs lining it. She had bookshelves instaled into the walls so that they didn't take up too much space and the room was always well organized. 

The white-haired one picked one that suited his character fine from what Danny could tell. He quietly procrastinated with himself while checking the room out. Doja had liked this room, but its design made her feel cold. She was weird.

The third room was Kasumi and Bo's favourite. But they were both ways to lazy to even try cleaning out the large aquarium in the back wall and ceiling of the room. The violet haired boy chose it before he even opened the door completely. Had this room always been so pretty? Daniel didn't care much about it. But the shade of ocean-blue reminded him of Danni.

The fourth room was surprisingly clean. He had suspected this might be where Candy hid little things she confiscated from the others. Especially Kasumi and Bo's unholy hentai and Milo's revolting romance novels. 

Books suddenly came to life when he stepped in. Flying up and around the room like birds. It seemed to catch the eye of the blonde, who stayed quiet.

"They're just books. More or less likely spellbooks that have nothing better to do than fly in circles. They won't hurt you."

The blonde nodded and took a step in the room. 

There were still six more rooms in the back. Hopefully, the three guys left weren't picky.

And the next room he didn't like in the slightest, but someone else did! 

The pretty french boy excitedly ran into the room exclaiming how beautiful it was. Daniel gagged and kept walking. He turned back around to find only one person left.

"Where did your brother go?"

The dark, almost navy blue-haired guy shrugged.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost."

Daniel jumped and took a step aside to turn and look at the larger man.

"Your crazy quiet! That scared the hell out of me?!" Only Danni was that quiet! And she usually did it on purpose.

"Sorry."

Daniel looked at the two and sighed walking ahead. 

He completely skipped the next two rooms and entered the third, pulling the double doors open. His personal favourite room.

The twins looked at each other, possibly making an unspoken agreement before walking in. 

"Hey, small-man. You forgot these.", Doja said handing him two Devices. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed his smaller sister down by her head. 

Doja whined and pouted before running away.

"Here. There like phones. But not, if you know what I mean. I don't need to explain to you how there used. That stupid bird will.", he said waving the brothers off. 

This was all a pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have more chapters in this one written already than in RRV32  
> 15 1/2 in total  
> Violet's story has 7 complete chapters atm I think


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title  
> These chapters are a bit shorter

It wasn't long before the seven had made themselves entirely at home. Lucifer had pretty much locked himself up in his room. Candy was a bit worried, but she had seen him talking to Beel a few hours back so she assumed he was probably just a quiet person. 

She would occasionally check up on Levi who had started cleaning out his new room. Somehow he had finished cleaning the WHOLE aquarium and had fallen asleep in the bathtub. 

Madoka had also made himself at home and was never around. She had asked Daniel to accompany him whenever he went out. 

The most interesting thing was watching the twins interact. Or, should she say, 'act'. Whereas Beel had completely taken the kitchen over, his brother seemed to not be able to stay awake.

"Candy! You would not believe the audacity of the bitches at the gym this morning.", Kasumi complained as she burst into the kitchen on a morning. The elder twin had been startled and dropped the knife in his hand. "Oh, shit- Sorry about that... Anyways Candy!"

Did she really care?

Candy could never understand Kasumi. 

"And when I confronted the bitch she called security on me! Who even does that!? I practically LIVE in that place. I swear to the unholy mother of Einstein I'm NEVER going back there again!"

Here she goes again. Impulsive at one moment, but completely rational in the next. Her eyes were all over, darting back and forth but still focused on her sister. 

"Did you talk to the manager?"

"No! I'm not a stupid Karen! Anyways, if anyone looks for me I'm in my room drawing!"

"What exactly?"

She stopped walking and turned around, smiling in a devilish way before disappearing down the hall.

"She's harmless I swear.", Candy muttered and Beel nodded. The fact that he was even listening had caught Candy's attention. 

"What's her favourite?"

"Food? Well, as of recently it's been cold soba. She enjoys Japanese cuisine, more then Bo does, which is surprising."

"She reminds me of Narutomaki. It's a pink and white fish cake we normally serve with Ramen."

"Her favourite colour is pink."

"I could tell."

"The hair gave it away didn't it?"

He nodded and turned off the tap leaning on the counter.

"Well of all my sister's, Kasumi is the most unpredictable. She sometimes faints without reason and can't remember her past. She also spends a lot of time in the kitchen and I can't always supervise her. If you run into her while in here, keep an eye on her from a distance. She probably won't talk to you out of respect for me though."

"I'll do my best."


	6. Quick note

I may not continue this series. 

I lost motivation to post any more chapters.


End file.
